Ben 10 and the black Omtrixs
by Transformer Nightmare
Summary: When young Ben Tennyson and his cousion Gwen and grandpa Max go to a festival a mysterious alien known as Symbiote goes into his Omtrixs making him and his several aliens more powerful...and evil. Now Gwen and Max must save Ben before it's to late. R


Ben 10 and the black Omtrixs

**I will like to note that this story was made back in 2007 so it may be little childish so don't judge me. Plus there may be a few spelling errors due to be being very young when I wrote this. Note: Marvel don't sue me!**

Chapter 1: How it happened

It was another summer day young Ben Tennyson and his cousin Gwen and Grandpa

Max were on their way to New York City. Then they notice this big festival celebrating

Ben's Aliens like Heat Blast, Wildmut, FourArms and Xlr8. Ben was amazed of how

munch people liked his Aliens. Then when they parked Ben was the first to come out.

And after that long ride Ben was staving! When Ben found a food stand he got a

ConnonBuger (Hamburger) the same time he reach for the burger some Symbiote (from

Spider-Man) got on the Omtrixs in it was so powerful instep of it sucking it's DNA

instead it turned Black & Silver! Then out of nowhere a fire started! You know what

that means: Its hero time! Shocked of the new color of the watch Ben still went Hero.

Peeeww! In just seconds Ben was FourArms! Instep FourArms was Silver and Black

just like the Omtrixs! But Ben didn't care he still had to save the day! But some how he

felt more powerful then he normally felt when he went FourArms. Then he but opened

a fire extinguisher. Out came a bunch of water. Then a bunch of photographs came out

of nowhere to take pictures of Ben in his new color then Ben saw Gwen and Grandpa

Max giving him a signal to leave. Then the minute he opened the door he turn back to

Ben instep his shirt was Silver & Black just like the Omtrixs! At the same time the

Omtrixs recharged and Ben was curious of what else he could do with the new Black

Omtrixs.

Chapter 2: Things start changing

Then next Ben went Diamondhead and did some new tries with Diamondhead. Ben

leaned this trick that made Diamondhead a diamond ball! Next Ben went GreyMatter

and some how GreyMatter was Black & Sliver but he was stronger then he use to

be when Gwen drew a bowling ball GreyMatter broke it apart in one hit! Then Grandpa

Max and Gwen started to notices each time he went hero his personally changed. Then

when he went ConnonBolt he still was Grey & Black he started going crazy with power

that he pushed Gwen then went from ConnonBolt to Upgrade (like the master code

from Back with a Revenge.) and zapped into Gwen's laptop and made it attack her!

Then Grandpa Max trade to unplug the laptop but ben shot him before he could reach it

then he lazer out of the lap top and say " You dare try to destroy me well if you don't

like my new powers then I'm out of here!" then he turns into Xlr8 and runs out of the

rustbucket (RV) that he brakes the door apart when ran out. Then some of the

Symbiote falls off of his skin then grandpa Max gets this tracking devise (from

UnderWraps and Back with a revenge.) and put the Symbiote of it then he has a flash

back of him back in the plumbers days showing him trying to stop a metor hit earth

back in the 80's and saying how it was full of Symbiote inside of it and him stopping

from hitting earth well that what he thought. Now Grandpa Max and Gwen have to get

that Symbiote off of Ben before it completely take over his mind!

Chapter 3: Helping Ben

Now that that they have Ben's Symbiote in there tracking devise they can track Ben

wherever he goes. Then when they turn on the news and said "Once Alien Hero Now

Alien Villain!" showing Upchuck robbing a bank they running from the cops. Then

Grandpa Max started to start the rustbucket (RV) and head for the seen of the

crime. Then when they got there they saw all the police cars destroyed and police

officer on the ground and Knock out. Then they saw Diamondhead then when they

chased him he went Stinkfly and flew away. Then they ran back into the Rustbucket

(RV) and followed him to a church bell tower and goes BenVictor and try's to tear of the

from the tower but didn't work then he went Benmummy they when he pulled it

slipped and rang super loud and some of the Symbiote come off of Ben then Gwen got

a idea on how to get the Symbiote off of him 100%! Then Ben went Wildmut and just

when he was going to try to tear off the bell from the tower Gwen said "Hey you dumb

mutt come and attack me or our you to chicken!" Then Ben got mad and ran off to

attack her just when he was going to attack she gets out these symbols (the

instrument) and smacked them together and made a loud noise. Then some of the

Symbiote come off of his face and back away and then went Upgrade and came back to

his seances and was able to tear some of the Symbiote but it try to get back on him

then went Diamondhead and tore off some more of the Symbiote then the Omtrixs

went red and then was Ben again then when grandpa made it up then Symbiote came

off and went after him and Gwen then Ben realize the Symbiote was only looking for a

home with lots of power which was the Omtrixs. Then sent Grandpa Max and Gwen

were well smarter then Ben who made them powerful more then Ben as human then

Ben had a plan. And then Ben ran and yelled, "You want this come and get it!" Then he

activated it then this time when the Symbiote instead of taking over the Omtrixs it

really did suck it into the Omtrixs but no one notice some of the Symbiote snuck into

one of Gwen's shoe then when it all went inside of the watch it showed a picture of

Symbiote on the screen. Then Ben said "I now I'm never turning into that Alien…So how

do we get down?"


End file.
